


【立克】夜晚的恶作剧

by Zhiqinshan



Category: History3圈套
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhiqinshan/pseuds/Zhiqinshan





	【立克】夜晚的恶作剧

Jack躺在床上，翻来覆去的睡不着，最后干脆直接坐了起来，手机在手里反复把玩着，已经零点过二十，他想，既然都住到小白兔家里了，不逗逗他真是可惜了。

赵立安房间

清脆的手机铃声在午夜显得有些诡异，赵立安翻了个身，迷迷糊糊的接起了电话。

“喂...”奶声奶气的，一听就是没睡醒的声音。  
那边一片寂静，只有阵阵的风声搔刮着耳廓，赵立安觉得奇怪，揉了揉眼睛又问了声，“是谁啊。”  
这次风声渐渐停了，是嘈杂的人群，伴随着自家侦三老大一声“都给我进来开会！”炸雷般响起，赵立安一下子坐了起来，手机脱手扔了出去，话都有些说不利索，“是！老...老....老大！”

电话的屏幕亮了起来，来电显示上是jack笑意盈盈的脸，那边静了一秒，然后毫不留情的爆发了一阵笑声，这个清朗的声音赵立安太熟悉了，掀开被子气噗噗的就往二楼客房走。

 

Jack房间

床头边是几张纸片和一个小型录音机。

隐隐带着笑的声音在空间里响起。

“我知道半夜打电话吓你是我不对”，主动承认错误，“你大晚上跑来我床上我也忍了”，表示理解，“可是你能不能先从我身上下来...”提出请求。Jack被冲进来的赵立安扑倒在床上，他微微抬起下巴，有些好笑又无奈的拍拍像只树袋熊一样挂在自己身上的小孩。  
赵立安挠挠头，才发现自己的姿势确实有点不太好，像抱玩偶一样环住jack精瘦腰身的手讪讪的拿开，这才慢吞吞的从他身上坐起来，明明冷淡的单音节从他嘴里说出却软软糯糯的，“哦...”

空气有些沉默，愣了半晌的赵立安小朋友悠悠回过神，开始认真数落一直躺在床上盯着他看的佣兵大人，“你这个人真的很恶劣欸！”  
Jack看着小朋友气鼓鼓想装凶又凶不起来的样子，愈发的觉得可爱，他伸手捏捏赵立安的脸，软软的触感。  
“那你过来是要制裁我喽？”耍赖的语气。  
“我...”赵立安被噎了一下，jack摊着手一脸无辜，仿佛自己才是被吓的那一个。赵立安低下头戳着被子，碎碎念一样的小声嘟囔，“我刚才是真的被吓到了嘛。”  
Jack继续戳戳，憋着笑逗他，“亏你还是个警察欸。”  
赵立安瞪他一眼，“警察也是人好不好，也会被吓也会胆小的啊。”一脸的理直气壮，一脸的义正言辞。

“好啦好啦，是我不对，今晚就睡这儿吧。”闹够了，jack拉了拉赵立安的睡衣衣角，笑盈盈看他。  
赵立安的一点点小脾气瞬间被他的笑给抹去了，心里暗暗腹诽，怎么会有笑起来这么好看的人哦。

他本来就还有些生气，听到这话也就顺着jack给的台阶下了，但是他转念又一想，也不能这么没骨气吧！  
赵立安哼哼唧唧的躺远到床边，把自己缩成小小一团，只给那人一个背影。  
“会掉下去的。”Jack牵起一个笑容，拉起被子把窝在床边缘的人一起整个揽进怀里，然后温温柔柔带着笑的声音在赵立安的背后响起，“晚安哦。”

“晚安。”赵立安小声哼哼。

 

计划得逞，Jack这只大尾巴狼抱着怀里的小白兔，笑的一脸得意。

赵立安本来就很困，躺下后很快就睡熟了，jack微微凑过头去，在赵立安额头轻轻吻了一下。

晚安喽，小白兔。


End file.
